Love? Don't you even dare!
by MissiLikesFlowers
Summary: Sakura was on a long mission and when she comes back, she wants nothing more then her old life, but all her friends turnd her down. What will she do, when even her brother-figur turns his back on her?
1. Chapter 1

I (sadly) don't own naruto.. (otherwise Hidan wouldn't have died and the akatsuki would gain world domination :D-… okay.. nough of that)

That's kinda my first fan fiction on .. so go easy on me ^^  
I found a story on fanfic welche.. I really loved. So now I write kinda the same story… but a lot different… so .. not the same anymore ^^

**Hidan: Shut up bitch and start writing!**

Oi Hidan SHUT IT YOU ARE SOOO LOUD.

**Wenigstens schrei ich hier NICHT RUM…(sry german… now englisch.. ****at least I'M not SCREAMING)**

Oh just shut up Hidan... you're soo troublesome..

**Ahhhh I hate this Shikamaru bastard!**

Well lets get going shall we?

* * *

Sakura went through the main gates and headed to the hokage tower, she could feel that there were a lot of people starring at her and her Anbu mask. She went up stairs and straight to the hokage office. Sakura knocked on the big wooden door and shortly after she heard an annoyed "come in". She opend the door to reviel an annoyed looking Tsunade. "What do you want?" asked Tsunade.  
Sakura's eyebrow rose. "Tsunade-sensei. I want to make the report on my mission. " Sakura said without any emotions showing. During the last 4 years Sakura has been in Kirigakure for a very long mission. Now she had surpassed Tsunade in healing, but also in physical strength. She wasn't the useless and weak girl she once was.  
When Tsunade heard her voice, she looked up and fell out of her chair.  
She jumped back up and rubbed her eyes.  
"S-sakura. Is that you?" she asked disbelieving. If Sakura hadn't known that Tsunade Hokage was she would say that she just looked like a complete fool.  
She just nodded and suddenly she found herself in a bear hug.  
"T-tsun-nade –sama…. c-can't b-breath." Sakura said.  
Tsunade let go of her and whipped with her hand over her eyes.  
"I really missed you, you know?" Tsunade said with a small smile on her lips.  
But suddenly her whole expression changed.  
"Sakura, in the 4 years you weren't in Konoha a lot of things changed."  
Sakura was curios. She really wondered what have changed, that made Tsunade that serious.  
She rose an eyebrow to show to Tsunade that she was listening.  
"First of all, Sasuke's back."  
That was indeed a surprise.

Tsunade continued.

"Second, he brought a girl with him. Karin is her name and they are engaged."  
Tsunade was ready to catch Sakura, if she would faint, but to Tsunades surprise Sakura didn't even twitch.  
"Is everything alright Sakura?" asked a worried Tsunade.

Sakura used to love Sasuke and tried everything to make him come back, but it seemed like she was totally uninterested.

Tsunade wondered what had happened to her protégée in Kirigakure. Sakura used to be such a cute girl and now, she was rather unemotional.  
Tsunade didn't ask what happened in Kiri, because she knew that Sakura wouldn't answer.  
Sakura looked at Tsunade, who looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Dismissed." Said Tsunade and Sakura turned around to leave Tsunades office.  
When Sakura reached the door she turned around one last time and said.  
"I'm really glad I'm back Tsunade-sama." with that she turned away and went out of the office and to her apartment, where she had lived in since her parents had died.

Her apartment was still the way it was when she left Konoha four years ago.

There was dust everywhere and she decided to clean it up, at least a little.

She started in her living room. Sakura took off her cat-Anbu mask and began cleaning.  
2 hours later Sakura was finished with her living room and nearly starving.

She grabbed some money and went to go shopping.

She bought a lot of healthy food, as fruits and vegetables, but also instant noodles and other stuff.

When she was finished she went out of the shop and to the ramen shop Naruto loved to eat at. Sakura was now really hungry and ordered some ramen.

Suddenly she heard a very familiar voice.  
"Sakura-chan… is that you?" Sakura turned around and found Naruto staring at her.  
Naruto changed a lot. He had grown and looked more than a man.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She said to him with a smile.  
Suddenly she found herself in a bear hug. Again.

'Really why does everyone want to kill me on my first day back to Konoha?' she asked herself.

"N-Naruto… c-can't b-breath." With that Naruto loosened his grip a little from the pink haired kunoichi.

"Wow, Sakura. You have really changed a lot. You let your hair grew again?"  
Yes. Sakura now had mid thigh long rose-colored hair and her konoha headband was loosely tied around her waist. She had also brown short pants and a black short kimono with Sakura paddles on it.

Naruto sat beside her and also ordered a cup of ramen.  
Naruto started to tell her what had happened in the last 4 years and always said that he had missed her.

Naruto was like the brother she has never had and she really loved him.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"THEME… look who got back from her mission." He yelled as he jumped up and ran out of her eye sight.

She didn't need to see who was coming towards her. Sakura felt the evil chakra and knew it was Sasuke.

'I better leave now. Otherwise, I might destroy the whole shop.' She told herself.

'**No. We are waiting here and make him suffer. He will regret that he left us and tried to kill us.'**

Inner Sakura said.

Sakura remembered the day when Sasuke nearly killed her.

But she shook the memories out of her head.  
Sasuke and Naruto were now standing in front of her and while Sasuke looked only annoyed Naruto looked as if he would explode because team 7 was back together.  
Silence was between the three, when Sakura suddenly spoke.  
"Hello Uchiah-san." She gave him a nod and went back to eat her bowl of ramen.

The look on Sasukes face was really priceless. She nearly laughed him right in his arrogant face, but she swore the day she began to work in Kiri that she will never ever show feelings again.

Sasuke looked as if she was a two headed dragon.

'**HAHA… You haven't expected that we were so cool. Did you? You loser.'**

Screamed Inner at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto where both really shocked about the coolness she showed towards Sasuke.

Sakura felt Sasukes chakra rise and smirked. Did he really think she would be still the fan-girl she used to be?

She paid for her ramen and stood up.  
Sakura took her shopping bags and waved to Naruto.

"See ya."

"SAASUUKKEEE-KUN."

Suddenly a red haired girl came running towards her and crushed into her so that Sakura fell and all her shopping went flying in to the air.

'Shit,' was all Sakura thought when she made a few hand signs and her shopping just froze in the air. It glide back into her shopping bag and Sakura sighed in relive.

She turned around to look for the brat who did this.  
When she saw the girl hugging Sasukes arm she rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked away.

She knew that Sasuke stared at her every move.

Sakura hid her big chakra a little more so he can't see it also with his Sharingan.

When she was back in her apartment she fell onto her sofa and breathed slowly in and out.

She hated Sasuke Uchiah.

'Oh I really want to kill him with his fucking annoying face.'

'**But hey, that would really be a good idea.'**

'No it wouldn't. We want to see him suffer did you already forget?'

'**No, but it would be fun if he would see our real chakra and then his annoying smirk would vanish, just like 5 minutes ago.'**

Inner laughed hysterical.

Sakura just rolled her eyes about her Inners craziness.

She stood up and could sense a chakra in her bedroom.  
Whispered voices came out of her room and she hid her chakra completely.

When she went to her bedroom door, the voices became louder.  
"She should be in the living room on the sofa… oh shit… she just disappeared."

With that Sakura appeared behind a blond haired girl.

"What are you doing in my bed room Ino?" Sakura asked coldly.

She could see Goosebumps on her neck.

In the room were the red headed girl who bumped into her and was probably Sasukes fiancée

And the other girl was Sakuras ex-best friend. Ino.

When both of the two girls didn't replay she asked again with a cruel ton:

"What do you both want in my bedroom?"

The frozen Ino jumped around and saw into the eyes. Sakuras eyes were empty. Ino couldn't see what she was thinking and that made her uneasy.

The red head stepped forward and looked Sakura up and down.

"So you are the sakura whore?" she asked, "The usless little slut, the bitch who always needed to be protected? You are pathetic." She said and spit Sakura into the face.

'**Let me take over Sakura. I'm gonna rip her head off and feed it to some dogs…'  
**'Shut up Inner.' She said.

Ino was kind of confused by Karin action, but didn't say anything.

Sakura rose an eyebrow and looked at Karin.  
"You break into MY apartment, insult me and spit on me. I guess you are Karin. Sasukes little whore."

She said with a lazy voice.

Karin turned red and screamed: " Don't you ever dare talk about Sasuke-kun like this again. He is mine and I'm his fiancée , that means he loves me!"  
"I never doubt that did I? I don't love him and everyone who does is a fool. Now get out of my apartment, before I lose my patient with you and Ino."  
Karin turned red of anger and Sakura saw that she wanted to punch her, so she vanished and appeared again behind her.

"You want to fight?" She whispered into her ear from behind her. "Then come to the training grounds at 2 pm tomorrow. You can bring someone as your backup, if you want." Sakura smiled cruelly and with one hand sign she beamed Ino and Karin to their apartments.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the nice and… not so nice reviews ^^

I really am very stressed out in the last time. School exams, drawing a pic for a friend of mine (that fu''ing pic is sooo complicated to draw that I think I might just rip my head off… arghh) meeting with my friends..(Really important!! I don't want to get isolated xD) and we have to write down our concept for our cosplay :P

Kakuzu: Give me money…

Shut up!

Give it to me. I know you have some change in your pocket you always have money with you.

Oi, ya greedy bastard I said fuck off… I don't want to give my money to you.

*pouts* blease bleas bleas witsh a lotsh of shugar on top

*falls* Kuzu you are sooo not cute…

*kakuzu gets angry and stumps off*

Kyaaa ha I knew he would let me alone if I would piss him off xD

On with the story

**Chapter 2**

Sakura sighed. She really hated these kinds of situations.  
To fight over a guy, also if it was only one-sided, was only stupid.

She wasn't 12 anymore; she had better things to do, than fight with some over-protective little girl over a boy, she couldn't even stand.

'Argh… every time I think about him I want to smash something.'

'**But he really is annoying. His hair looks like a chicken's ass**. **HAahahahaaA.' Her Inner laughed like a maniac.**

'And he's acting like he's sooo cool. Arghh.. he just makes me sooo angry.'  
Sakura stood up from her current position on her couch and walked into her little kitchen, to get a glass of water.  
She took out a glass and filled it with the transparent and cold liquid from her faucet.

Her eyes drifted out of her kitchen window and she looked at a few little children playing outside on the streets.

A small smile appeared on her face. These children, who played so happily down there, weren't loaded with the cares and worries of the world. They weren't going to be a mentally freak like Sasuke turned out to become.

She thought about her own childhood and remembered the day she was told, that her parents had died.

**Flashback:**

Hard knocking waked a 5 year old Sakura from her Dreamland and she jumped out of her little bed.

"Mommy?"asked the frightened little girl clinging to her little teddy bear.

Suddenly the knocking, more banging, stopped and two tall men with anbu masks appeared before the little girl. Sakura got big eyes and clenched her little teddy bear hard against her chest.

One of the men kneeled down before her and handed her a necklace, which she remembered as her mothers. The necklace was blood stained and a part of it was crushed.

She looked back up at the anbu men and waited.  
The other man turned around and went out of the house, while the first one stayed and told her that her parents had died in an attack.

Little Sakura felt her eyes fill up with tears and hid her face in her beloved teddy bear.

Her sobs filled the room, she fell to the floor and curled up into a ball.

**Flashback End:**

After that she had been only a shadow of herself for almost a year, but then she met Ino and she was happy again.

Ino, her ex-best friend.

Ino, the girl who just stood in her bedroom and didn't react when another girl spit in to her face.

She had been everything for Sakura, but now it was disappointing that someone, whom she trusted so much, just turned her back on her this fast.

Sakura drank her water and went back into her living room.

'**What will you do with this Karin bitch?'** asked her Inner.

'What should I do about her? I will teach her a little lesson and hopefully she will leave me alone afterwards.'

'**You don't know anything about the slut, you should search for information's about her, because I don't think that Sasuke would want to marry a weak girl. He made that clear to us didn't he?'**

'I think you are right. We really should go and find out, if she is that strong. Yeah, he made that really clear.' Sakura said to her Inner.

She made a few hand-signs and disappeared from her apartment and reappeared in the large library, her parents used to work at. Her mother once told her that there were files about everyone in the whole world and their abilities in a secret grotto beneath the library, only her family new about the files and the secret grotto. There were a jutsu which updated the information on its own. She never went there before, because she didn't really thought about it a lot, but she found the key, which her mother gave her when she was little, while she was cleaning.  
Sakura went up to her parent's old office and looked if someone was inside. When she noticed that no one was there she went inside and to the back of the room. She made a few hand-signs, and a small door appeared not far from her.  
Sakura took out her key and opened the door. There was a short hallway and another door.  
When Sakura got to the second door she opened it and her eyes went big.  
In front of her were at least 40 hallways, which led to other hallways and so on. Everything was classified from A-Z, but there were also categories from citys and organizations.

Her mother didn't lie when she told her that everyone and everything was in here.  
Sakura didn't want to waste time so she went straight to the K section. She found it rather quickly, but saw how many karins there were and lost all hope. How should she be able to read every file and find the right one?  
But suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Didn't her father mention something about finding a file before?  
She thought hard and remembered.

"_You have to concentrate your chakra on the person's image in your head and you will find it."_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Like that would really happen.'

'**But hey, let's give it a try. It would take too long to search for her in every single file.'**

'Guess you are right again.' She signed and thought about Karin.  
Her glasses, her reddish eyes, her annoying voice and her strange cut red hair.  
But Sakura wasn't one to talk, she had pink hair. 'So… drawn I guess.'

Suddenly a file 3 meters away began to glow red and Sakura took it out.  
She opened it and found pictures of Karin and her life story.  
'May as well read everything.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Awwww thank you sooo much for the nice reviews ^^

Und ich finds auch echt cool das jemand der deutsch spricht meine Geschichten liest... deswegen ist das hier ein spezieller Gruß an Yuti-Chan.. ^^

Soo sry that my chapters are so short but I hope you like them at least a bit ^^

**Kakuzu: Hidan I need your help.**

Hidan: Fuck off. I'm not fucking helping you in anyway.

**Kakuzu: But what if I say that it would hurt Missi?**

Hidan: I'm on it.

**Kakuzu: okay all you have to do is.. *whisper whisper***

Hidan: NO FUCKING WAY THAT I DO THIS SHIT… That's fucking EMBARASSING.

**Kakuzu: Hidan…**

Hidan: Yeah yEah I know.. let's go.

* * *

Sakura signed. 'I should have seen it coming.' She thought to herself as she looked around the training ground, she saw no one at the trainings ground.  
Karin was already 5 min. too late.

'**Maybe she ran away?' Inner said.**

She sighed.  
'Let's wait 10 minutes and then I'm going and make some dinner.' She thought.  
She hated to wait. Another habit she couldn't get rid of.

When Karin arrived another 10 min. later, Sakura was sitting on the ground looking around lazily.

"Why are you sitting around? I thought you wanted to fight." Karin said with this bitchy voice of hers.

She went into fighting stand.  
Sakura only rolled her eyes and just kept sitting on the ground, with all the info's she had gathered she could win this fight while being tied to a tree, blindfolded and without chakra and that in 5 min.

'**Let's have some fun with her shall we?' Inner said.**

'Hm… okey, but I want to cook so, maybe we should hurry up and end this in… hm say 10 min?'

'**Oh ****Shinigami, you really don't want me to enjoy myself do you? '**

'No.' Sakura grinned.

Karin was pissed off by Sakura, zooming out on her.

She ran towards Sakura full speed, without even thinking. Karin thought that Sakura was weak, like everyone said, but Sakura didn't want to hold back and loose against someone like Karin.  
So she opened up a little from her chakra. It was only a little chakra compared to her full chakra, but to others it seemed like she was a high ranked Anbu.

Sakura snorted. Karin wasn't more than an annoying fly to Sakura.

When Karin came near to Sakura she took out a Kunai and stabbed Sakura in her stomach.

Sakura turned into water.  
**'She's so stupid.' Inner rolled her eyes.**

Suddenly Sakura appeared behind Karin and held a kunai to Karin's throat.  
"You are just too slow." whispered Sakura in her ear.

Karin made a hand-sign and vanished in thin air.  
"Stop playing little girl and start fighting. I don't have all fucking day long, time for you." Said Sakura annoyed.

Suddenly Karin appeared behind her and threw Senbon needles at Sakura.  
Sakura caught the needles and threw them back at Karin. She couldn't catch them and the senbons got stuck in her skin. She growled out and pulled the Senbon needles out of her body.  
**'Oh that's soooo boring.' nagged Inner Sakura.**

'**You were right, it's no fun to play with this girl and she's just plain stupid. Let's end this one and for all.'**

Sakura performed a jutsu, which she had learned in Kirigakure.  
Karin's body went stiff and she couldn't move any longer on her own.

"I am not any longer interested in this sort of fight, give up, or I will break every bone in your body."

Sakura said.  
"BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO STEAL SASUKE-KUN FROM ME." Karin screamed.  
"You can have your so called Sasuke-_kun_. I'm not interested in him and I will never be."  
Sakura bent a finger and Karin walked towards her.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME, BITCH?" Karin screamed.

Sakura ignored her and bent forward to whisper in her ear: "So, what will you take? Get your sorrowful ass beaten up or give up and prove that you are what I think you are. The saddest excuse of a ninja I've ever seen."  
"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP." Screamed Karin and struggled up against Sakura's jutsu.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and released her jutsu.  
"You really are stubborn, but you are also pathetic." Grinned Sakura and went away.

Karin fumed and attacked Sakura from behind.

Sakura turned around in a swift motion and pressed a pressure point on Karins neck.  
She took the limb body and laid it down on a park bench.  
**'The girl was quit annoying, but she was really stubborn too. I really can't stand her." Inner said.  
**Sakura grinned and turned away to go home.

* * *

Tobi: Missi doesn't own Naruto.  
Me: Tobi. You know, because you are sooo kawaii you can call me Kiri ^^ all my friends call me that ^^

Tobi: *glitter in his eyes* F-friends?  
Me: Yes,… if you want to be friends. *blush*

Tobi: juhuuu Tobi has a friend *hugs me*

Me: *blushes deeper*

(This isn't one of my favorite chapters… to be exact, I hate it.. but I need it so the story can go on..)

**Shinigami = **God of Death (wikipedia)


	4. Chapter 4

I know that it's a short chapter again… I'm sooooo sorry.. *cries her eyes out in emo corner*

But I've a really good excuse… like always :P so It was like that:

Dad: "Iris …?"

Me: "Hn…"

Dad: "Don't hn me!" *anime vein appears* (I'm dead serious I saw it pop out of his head xD)

Me: "Sry dad…"

Dad: "Hn…"  
Me: ---- silence---- "Dad I thought you wanted something?"  
Dad:---- silence again---- "Oh yeah… did you drop the paper in the hallway?"

Me: "Which paper." Looks around. "I don't see anything."

Dad: *vein pops again* "It's right in front of your eyes."

Me: "…… Oh that paper… Nope I didn't drop it."

Dad: -- silence--- "I saw you drop it."

Me: ------- "Ähm.. Oops?"  
Dad:----

And because I lied my father right into his face he took away my laptop… T.T

And I couldn't write more than this…. Soo sry

What did Kakuzu tell Hidan to do to me? Find out after the main story… ^^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hard knocking waked Sakura.  
She turned in her bed still half in her dreams.  
The pinkette thought that the knocking was still part of her nightmare.  
But the dream seemed like it got stuck at the ringing and didn't went on with her crying for her mother.  
Her ninja Instincts overtook when she suddenly heard someone force open her door.  
She jumped out of her bed, reaching for the Katan which laid under her pillow.  
Her long pink hair was swinging around her body with the force she had jumped to her feet.

Two Anbu were standing in front of her.  
"What gives you the right to enter my home and break open my door?" she jelled angrily at them.  
"Lady Tsunade wants to see you. Now." Said the man with the cat mask.

"I think she won't die if she waits until I'm fully dressed." Sakura pointed out, with a movement of her hand towards her Pj she was wearing.

The pink haired Kunoichi was wearing a baggy shirt and hot pants and her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

The man with the cat mask shook his head and mentioned her to come with them.  
She clenched her fists in her anger and her chakra flamed up.  
Both Anbu were alerted, but Sakura just went by the two Anbu and in the direction of the Hokage tower.

While she stumped towards the Tower, she got a lot of stares from civilian and this made her even angrier.  
She reached the tower and ran up the stairs to the Hokages office and pushed open the doors to Tsunades office, she didn't even stop to knock.

The first thing she saw was Karin sitting in a corner of the room with black and blue bruises, one of her eyebrow rose and she turned to look at Tsunade.  
Tsunade was standing behind her desk.  
"Tsunade. Was it really necessary to bring me here, not even giving me a chance to dress myself proprebly? "  
"Sakura it is really important. Karin claims that you beat her half dead."  
Sakuras pink eyebrow rose and she turned around to see a smirk on Karins face vanish.

"I haven't…"

"Don't lie! You were obsessed about Sasuke and you wanted him for yourself, but he and I are engaged. You were so angry that you lured me to the trainings ground and beat me half dead. I can even prove it."  
Suddenly Ino appeared. She was nervous and stared at her shoes, her eyes covered by her bang.  
"Tell them what Sakura said." Ordered Karin.

Ino kept quite not sure what to say.

"INO." This woke Ino out of her thinking state and she looked Sakura straight in the eyes.  
"Sakura said to Karin that when she wanted to fight they should meet up at the training grounds. I don't know more. Can I leave now?" Ino asked nervously.

"Dismissed," said Tsunade and Ino puffed away in a cloud of smoke.  
"Sakura. You know a lot of evidence are against you and you are my ex-appearance. I wished I wouldn't have to say that, but you are not any longer a member of Konoha. Leave this village. I give you 20 minutes to pack your stuff and leave this village."

"W..What? You didn't even hear my opinion of the story, but believe every word this girl said?  
I'm really disappointed, but I will do as you say and leave this village. But I will tell you one thing. You will regret trusting her more than me."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and leave already." Shouted Karin.  
Sakura turned slowly in Karins direction.  
"Do you really think you would still be alive if I wanted to see you dead?"  
"You are weak. You couldn't have killed me even if you wanted."  
"You are pathetic." Sakura said and released the second box of her chakra. Her chakra flowed through her body and Tsunade and Karin were stunned.  
"And this isn't my whole chakra. When I was little my parents closed 6 chakra boxes in me. What you are sensing now, is the second box and I'm already at Naruto's chakra level. When I fought you. I opened up the first box, because I thought you would be a good fight. You disappointed me."  
With that she vanished in a storm of Sakura petals. Leaving a stunned Tsunade and an angry Karin.

Sakura appeared in her apartment and packed her backpack. Packing all her stuff she would need and sealed it in a scroll. The pinkette changed her outfit, to a long sleaved, blood red kimono, which reached her thighs. Underneath the kimono she wore black hot pants.  
Sakura took out her head protector and slashed through the sign of Konoha with her Kunai.  
She took her Katan and put it on her back.  
Her eyes wandered a last time over her flat and she left again with a storm of cherry petals.  
Sakura appeared in front of the gate and saw Naruto and Sasuke leaning against the gate.  
Both looked at her disgusted.  
Sakura didn't care that Sasuke looked at her like she was a piece of shit, but her heart clenched when she saw Naruto's face. He looked like he wanted to kill her and rip her to pieces.  
"What has Karin told you?" asked Sakura in a low voice.  
Naruto snarled. "She told us everything. Don't say her name. You should be killed for almost killing her."

Sakura clenched her fist. She knew that they wouldn't believe her even if she told them the truth.

"Take care of yourself Naruto." Sakura whispered and disappeared in a storm of Sakura petals.

She didn't notice, that she was being watched all day since she came back from Kiri.

A shadow with a black and red cloak vanished in thin air as she disappeared.

* * *

**Hidan: Missi-chan do you want to give me your money?**

Me: No.

**Hidan: *makes the most adorable face I have ever seen* Please? *his eyes as big as plates*  
**Me: Arghhhh Hidan you are soooooo cute… *glomps hidan*

**Hidan: Ca-n't b-brea-th. H-help!**

Me: *let go of Hidan* But you aren't getting my money. It's really precious to me.^^'' (I love money almost more than my brother… no joke ^^)

**Hidan:*goes to kakuzu* so much to your great plan. A five year old could have had a better plan than you had.  
**_Kakuzu: *get's big eyes* S-she l-lov-ves m-mo-ney. *cries happy tears*_

Why does Kakuzu crie happy tears and where the hell is Deidara?  
next chapter more ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hy guys and girls and grannies and dads and mums and… ….

Ok let's get to the point.

THANK yOU SOOOO MuCh FoR ALL these nice reviews you sent me.  
I'm the happiest person in the world :D.

**GyngeeLove** sure go ahead xD I don't like her, so I don't mind if she's dead or not xD

In this chapter I'm planning to make Sakura meet the Akatsuki sooo be excited :P

**One more thing I wanted to say… It could be that I can't upload regularly in the future, because school starts in 2 days and I'm always really stressed out at these times …Arghhh I hate school between Christmas holidays and "Semesterferien" grrrrr**

* * *

/ outside of Konoha/

Sakura ran as fast as she could through the wood of the fire land, trying to get as far away of Konoha as possible.  
Her mind was empty, not even Inner Sakura said something.  
Her destination was to reach the border of the fire country in 1 day.  
That was almost impossible, almost.  
Sakura could do things no normal Shinobi could do.  
One of these things was almost endless chakra.  
While she was running, she thought of where she should go.

'Maybe I should go back to Kiri? They always need someone to help them in the hospital.'

'**Why don't we make a shinobi time out?'**

'… That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard from you.'

'**But think about it. You don't have a village to go back to, what means that you don't have to be a shinobi any longer. Also there is no one out there who would hire a kunoichi also if she is good at what she is doing.  
I say lets' change our appearance and start a normal life.'**

'Hm… I have to say your idea isn't that bad after all.  
I guess you are right. What should I do now there is no goal I have?  
Hm… Okay I will do it. First I should change our appearance.'  
Sakura came to a halt and made a jutsu. With a puff her pink hair was now violet, her eye color turned to a really light violet, so it looked like they were almost white. Her short blood red kimono changed into a light blue one with black petals on it. Her ninja boots changed into high stilettos.  
She jumped down on the road and started walking.

'**I just had the best idea ever**!'

'So what is it?'

'**We could gain world domination?'**

'… And why the hell should I want world domination?'

'**Because you can tell other people what to do?' **said her Inner as if it was obviously.

'I'm really sorry to crash your dreams, but I'm not that stupid as to kill myself with paper work.  
Can you remember when Kitsune and I were sitting 5 days nonstop and making paperwork for Tsunade?  
And all these paper were for one day. One normal day has caused 5 days of nonstop working, 6 paper cuts, 10 hand cramps and one total breakdown.  
Konoha wasn't even this big.  
And now imagine this for the whole world. There is going to be more paper work then you can ever imagine.'

'…'

'Inner? Are you still there?'

'**Sry… I got buried under the paperwork I imagined we would have.  
You are right. That was a stupid idea.  
But one question. Since when is this dude following us?'**

'Which dud-…'

"Hey girl. Did you see a girl with pink hair, green eyes and a blood red kimono?" said a voice. The voice was lightly muffeld so she knew it was someone wearing a mask and to her displease she knew the voice only too well. She turned around to see Sai with his Anbu mask standing there with 5 man behind him.  
Sakura turned her voice to a whisper and said:

"I'm blind, I can't see." She turned around to show them her eyes and tried hard not to stare at Sai.

Sai nodded and turned to his companions. He told them to separate and look for her.  
Then he was the only one left with her.

"Sakura, be careful and I know that you haven't beaten up Karin." With that Sai disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left a surprised Sakura behind.  
In situations like this Sai has always been nice to her.  
Naruto has been always thinking about Sasuke, how to get him back and so on.  
Kakashi had a lot of missions lately and he tried to get every mission he could to get away from Konoha.  
Sai has been there for her when she needed him. He had been there when she thought that she wasn't more worth than a piece of shit.  
Even now, where everyone thought that she had beaten someone half dead, he was the one to believe in her.  
Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, everyone had turned their back on her.  
She couldn't feel anything other than sad and pain.  
Maybe when the sadness and the pain went away she could be angry at them, but it was really sad to realize that the persons you trusted the most, turn you down this easily.

'**Come on let's get going. We should get a hotel, it's getting dark already.'**

Sakura hadn't realized that she was still standing there, staring at the space where she last saw Sai, probably the last time in her life.

* * *

It was getting darker and nowhere was a hotel to see. Sakura felt uneasy. She had a feeling that she had been watched a while now, but it was more like little bell in her head, telling her to be careful. The pinkette couldn't sense any chakra, maybe it's that what made her uneasy.

Sakura almost gave up and thought that she would never reach a hotel in time, when suddenly a little town came in her view.

She hurried up her pace so that she got there before the gates closed for night.

On her search for a hotel she went around the town to see that it was really poor.  
'Maybe I should…'  
**'Fuck no! We just decided that we go the "I'm not a shinobi-part" for a while now.  
Also I don't think that they want to have a shinobi here, because we are to blame for all this.'**

'What do you mean?'

'**Shinobi come here once in a while and tell all the villagers to give them some kind of payment, because they have to "support Konoha".'**

'But Konoha doesn't want payment?'

'**No shit Sherlock. They are swindlers.'**

'Where do you know this from?'

'**Other than you, I'm paying attention to what people around me say.'**

Sakura came to a hotel and went up to the reception.

"Excuse me, do you have a room for me? I'm a traveler and would like to stay here for a few days."

The receptionist turned around and looked her up and down, seeing how much trouble she could cause. He must have thought that she was a normal woman and gave her a key. She gave him the money and went to find her room.  
Sakura found the door with the number 14 on it and went in.

It was a dark small room with big curtains in front of the window. The bathroom was small, but clean and the bed was covered in white sheets.

The day came to an end and Sakura was tired. Everything she had lived through today, tired her so much, she just wanted to lie down and sleep.

***Next day***

'**YOU WANT WHAT?'**

Sakura didn't listen to Inner and continued with her speeking:  
"I would like to help you out. If you want me to help I could start right now."

She was standing in the hospital which was without a doubt understaffed.

The doctor looked at her suspicious, but told her to go to the absorption.  
Sakura did as she was told and helped people who weren't to fatal wounded.  
Once when she was still back in Konoha, training under the Tsunade Sakura started learning how to do medical stuff without chakra, like doing unguentary and how to set a bone.

On her first day in the hospital of this little town everyone was on guard when she was around, but every day the people got nicer and trusted her more.

In the weeks she was there one child had most of her attention. It was a little boy, maybe 5 or 6 years old, he neither had a mother nor other relatives, expect for his father. His father was a brutal "I wanna be a gangsta" and was selling drugs and weapons.

The boys name was Fuyu. He often got beaten up when his dad was drunk again and in most of the cases he was very badly wounded. Sakura felt pity for this little boy and every time she could she would look for him and treat his wounds.

In the beginning the boy was really shy and didn't want to talk or explain what happened, but with the time he thought of Sakura as his big sister.

Sakura stood outside the room, Fuyu was currently sleeping in, leaning against the wall.  
**'When his father beats him up like this one more time, the boy's gonna die.'**

'I know.'

'**Why can't someone stop this worthless piece of shit?'**

"_Amaya Shimizu, please come immediately to room 18. It's an emergency."_

Sakura started running and was fast at room 18. She was currently known as Amaya Shimizu and had worked herself up to a good doctor in only a month.

She opened the door and what she saw let her freeze.

She saw black cloaks with red clouds. She stopped mid step and wanted to go in fighting pose, when she remembered that she wasn't a ninja right now.  
The two figures were lying on two beds several wounded and sticky from blood.

Sakura sent away all the nurses and looked over the two bodies for what she could do.

She could remember the two and identified them as Deidara and Kakuzu.  
Deidara was in the worst condition she had seen for a long time.

He had several broken rips, a punctured lung, 5 broken fingers, a broken leg, his heart was punctured to and it looked like his system would break down at any second.  
**'He's going to die if you don't heal him with chakra you know?'**

'I know, but… he wants to kill Naruto.'

'**Have you forgotten what Naruto and the village did to us?'**

'No, but, I love him even if he turned us down.'

'**But you can't let him die.'**

'Why not?'

'**JUST DO IT.'**

'Okay, okay, I'm at it.'

She opened her chakra a little bit and started healing him from the inside.  
Two and a half hour later she was panting.  
Sakura had almost finished healing him completely and went over to Kakuzu and started healing him. He was kind of strange, because he didn't have blood like every other normal human would have, but he had some sort of strings attached to his organs and 5 hearts. Not blood kept them going, but chakra.

It was interesting and creepy at the same time and she loved the feeling of her own chakra flowing through her system and flowing into another system.  
Sakura has missed the feeling of power pumping through her veins.

When she was finished healing both, she took a chair and placed it in between the two beds.

She was tired, but she was used to it and so she sat there waiting for them to awake.

* * *

Sooo I put two chapters up, because the first one was reeallyyy short and Sakura hasn't met the Akatsuki in it.

**Deidara: I'm back hoooommeee.**

Me: Oh honey, have you brought the cookies and muffins as I asked you to?

**Dedara: WTF… Who the hell are you?**

Me: What do you mean with "Who the hell are you?" I'm the author of this story, so I really hope you brought the cookies and muffins, because I'M FUCKING HUNGRY!

**Dedara: Ähm…ähm… *looks around franatically* ähm… I brought you…. TOBI.  
*takes Tobi who was walking by and gives him to me***

Me: Kyaaaa Tobi-kun^^

_Tobi: Hello Kiri-chan_

*Deidara tries to sneak away*  
Me: and Deidara… I haven't forgotten about my cookies and muffins, so go and buy some.

**Deidara: but I haven't any money.**

Me: Ask Kakuzu. He has plenty of money.

*suddenly you hear someone screaming from fare away*  
NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo he is not getting my precious money, for something this pathetic. (guess it's kakuzu)

Me: MY COOKIES and MUFFINS AREN'T PATHETIC!

I DON'T OWN NARUTOOOOOOOoooooo! TT-TT


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the nice reviews ^^  
Hope ya will like this chappy ^^

So this chapter is kinda inspirited by Garth Brooks.  
He is one of the most amazing singers I know.

Normally I don't like country, but fuck… he is amazing :D

Kiriiii: so, because I forgot to do the disclaimer the last few chapters I decided to make it up in here for forgetting it and because my Akatsuki friends love me sooooo much they said they would do me a favor and do the disclaimer. So here they are: curtains up foooooor the one and only Akatsukiii…

All: Hy, we are Akatsuki,

we have the beat,

love to be evil.

And have what we need

We take the things,

We want to have,

Killing is our life, it

Makes us feel pleasure

And takes the pressure

We are s-criminals

And scary people too

And if you are a Jincuriiken

We will get you.

Kiriiii: O.O okay…. That was really random.

Pein: Naruto doesn't belong to Kiriii, nor do we.

Kiriii: *sits in emo corner and pokes the cloud over her head, when it suddenly started raining, looks up at the cloud and begins to cry*

Deidara: Leader-sama. Don't you think you are a little to direct to our little Kiriii-chan?

Kiriii: O.O

*** fortsetzung folgt****

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sakuras eyes went slowly closed when she suddenly saw a movement out of the corner of her eyes.  
She sat straight and looked around sleepily.

Her eyes got stuck on Deidara. The long haired blond was fully awake and looked around in panic. When his blue eyes met her green ones, he tried to sit himself up, but failed miserable.

The pinkette rushed over to him and pushed him back down.  
"You shouldn't rush it. Your chakra level is still low and it could be that your inner organs could start bleeding again."

"Where am I, un?" he asked with a raspy voice.  
"You are in a hospital in fire country." said Sakura with her calm medic voice.

"Shit, un." He tried again to sit up, but Sakura held him down.  
"If you try one more time to sit up I'm going to tie you to this fucking bed, understood?" she said, her angry voice rising.  
Deidara looked at her like she was crazy and tried it one more time. The pinked haired girl just rolled her eyes and held him down by his shoulders.

"Cool down, I know that you are low on chakra, but you could have noticed by now that I'm the only Ninja in this whole village."

He looked at her angrily and quite pissed, but also unsure and a little shy.  
"Aren't you going to sell me out to the Hokage, un?" he asked with a blond eyebrow risen.

"I wish I could." Whispered Sakura so only she could hear it, but said a little louder so Deidara could hear her.

"I'm not going to sell you out, nor will I sell out your companion."

"Which companion, yeah?"

Sakura took a step to the side to revile Kakuzu.  
"What the …. How did we come here, un?"  
"The villagers found you outside the city, near the gates and brought you here. I don't know what happened to you, but what I know is that your wounds were almost deadly. How much do you remember? It could be that something…--"

Suddenly something slung around her neck, making her gasp.

The strings choked the air out of her lungs and she fought against the grip, but it didn't loosen.

Black dots formed in front of her eyes and the loss of air stung in her lungs.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the little amount of air what was left in her lungs and opened her eyes staring at Kakuzu who eyed her distrustful.  
He stood where she stood just seconds ago.  
"Kakuzu. Let her go." Said Deidara, while trying to lifting his body in a pleasant sitting position.  
"Shut up kid. She is the appearance of the Hokage herself. Why should we trust her?"  
Sakura tried to speak, but only a whimper came out of her mouth.  
"Kakuzu. When we kill her Leader would be pissed. He said we should bring a medic and who would be better than the Hokage's appearance herself?"  
"Hmpf." Was all that was heard from Kakuzu when he let go of the pink haired girls neck.

She dropped to her feet and breathed in deeply, trying to make up for the time without air.  
"Shit. That's why I hate S-criminals. They first hit before they ask questions." Murmured Sakura and stood up from the floor.  
"When you would have asked I would have told you that I was a missing-nin and also if I wanted, I couldn't go back and tell the Hokage that you are here." She said rolling her eyes at the two Akatsuki in front of her.

"Why would someone like you become a missing-nin?" asked Deidara quite confused.  
"Why would an Akatsuki member be interested in that?" she asked back.

"Why aren't you telling me?"

"Why should I?"  
Deidara was now getting really pissed at her.  
"Listen up. Girly, I just asked a simple question, so answer it."

'**He's calling us Girly? Has he ever looked into a mirror? I wonder if he even has a…'**

'Shut it Inner. I really don't want to know.'

'**But I have to admit, he is a hottie, also if he looks like Ino.'**

'Now that you mention it. He really looks kind of like Ino.'

Sakura sighed.

'It wouldn't hurt tell them would it?'

'**Use the short form.'**

'Got it.'

"I knocked someone out and the Hokage didn't like that." Was all she said, before she turned to leave the room, but before she could even take a step the black strings of Kakuzu wrapped around her.  
"You will come with us. Now."

"Why should I come with you?" Asked Sakura and flipped her hair back.

"You are hunting down my best friend."

"Nice friends, they just kicked you out of the city and you are still on the best friend's side with a boy, who denied you?"Kakuzus eyebrow rose.

"That's none of your business." Snapped Sakura at kakuzu and shot him a glare, which could cause a wall to melt.

'**I don't like to permit it also, but he IS right. We don't know where to go and we can't stay here for much longer, because the elders will surely force Tsunade to send out Anbu after us.'**

'So you mean. I should go with them?'

'**Yes, maybe we can convince the leader to let Naruto be.'**

Sakura sighed.

She really hated to say this, but she would go with them.

"So that means you will come with us?" asked Deidara trying to stand.

"Only if Kakuzu carries you."

Both men shot her a glare and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"We don't want his injures to reopen, do we? Also we would be faster, what would cost us less money, because I will not sleep on the floor of some fucking cave and that is for sure."

"I will carry him," said Kakuzu when he heard the money thing.

"Hell no. I will never let Kakuzu carry me!" with that he reached for his cloak only to find it empty. The blonds' eyes widened.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CLAY?" he screamed in panic.

"Shut the hell up or do you want the nurses to hear you." hissed Sakura while putting a hand over Deidaras mouth.  
He huffed and Sakura let go of him.  
"I will need to fetch something before we can go. Let's meet outside of the village in 5 min."

With that she ran out of the door to get the thing she didn't want to leave without.

Or better say the person.

_________________

"Hey, Fuyu. Wake up." Sakura shook the little boy carefully.  
His little eyes flattered open and his bruised lips went into a smile, which dropped immediately when the pain stung his lips.

"Fuyu. I'm leaving," at this his eyes to water and a sad expression appeared.

"and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me."

When she said that his eyes grew as big as plates.

"but you will not be able to see your father ever again."

He shook his little head violently up and down telling her that he wanted.

She smiled a little and lifted him out of his bed and on to her back into a piggy bag ride (fr?).

She opened the window and looked outside. It looked like it was going to rain every minute, so she had to hurry up. Sakura told him to hold on tight and jumped out of the window.

Fuyus scream was muffled by her T-shirt.

The pinkette landed gracefully on a roof top of a near house and began running towards the exit of the village, but she jumped over the big bricks and didn't use the gates like every normal person would do.

A little away outside of the gate Kakuzu and Deidara were already waiting for her.

"What the hell? I thought you got to get _something_ and not someone. Especially not a normal kid, without chakra, un." said a furious Deidara.

"You still own me one for rescuing your shitty lives and another, because I went with you without a fight."

"When you really want to keep him you have to ask Leader-sama, we should be going now. It looks like a storm is about to come." said Kakuzu in a not caring voice.  
They all jumped into the trees and began ninja traveling.

"Oh, and you own me three, because you choked the hell out of me." A small tug on her T-shirt didn't go unnoticed and she looked around into Fuyus little face.

"Why is this man carrying a lady in a piggy bag ride? Is the Lady hurt?" he asked almost in a whisper, but Deidara could still hear him.

"I'm no fucking woman and nor a stupid lady, yeah."

Sakura rolled her eyes and answered: "Yeah, HE got injured and asked me to go with them and join an organization to be their medic."

"You are a medic-nin?" asked the little boy with big eyes.

"Yeah, kind of, but you don't have to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you and I promise you, that I will do everything to make you save." His black eyes began to tear up and a single tear ran down his face. Fuyu hid his face in the pinkettes T-shirt so only his dark brown hair was left to see.

* * *

Sry guys.. had a rough time in school and at home…

*mumbles to herself.* I don't think it was rough. It was more like… really really exhausting…

Ähm ok… so here is what happened and also the reason why I have updated this late:

Guess whose fault it is again… tadadadadadadaaaa

My parents.

My mum wanted to take away my laptop, because she thinks I'm addicted to it.

*roll*  
yeah, I'm really sooooooo addicted to it. *being sarcastic*

My dad shouted at me, because I asked my mother if she was stupid.  
Ok, under other circumstances I would have done the same to my child, but I just had to say it into her face. She pulled out the: "If you don't get better marks, we will look for a job for you" card.

And the WE she meant wasn't including me. It was more her and my father deciding on what I have to start working with.

My dad just never says things like: "Wow. You did a good job."  
It's more like: "hm… a B? An A would have been better, but I just can't expect something like that from you can I?"  
Arghhhh how much I hate him for this shit.. grrr..

Yours a really exhaust and depressed

Kiriii


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo I didn't like this chapter, that's why I wrote the first part again, hope it's better now ^^**

* * *

After a while of traveling, Fuyu fell asleep, from the soothing rhythm of Sakuras feet pushing off of branches and her comforting steady heart beat.  
Sakura looked back at the sleeping boy on her back and was happy he could rest.  
'Maybe it wasn't the best idea to take him with me.' Sakura thought as she felt Fuyu shifting in his sleep.  
'It's too dangerous for him to life with S-criminals. Argh, what was I thinking?' she thought, feeling guilty, to expose him to such danger.  
**'But when you would have left him there, it would have only been a matter of time until his father would have killed him, but now, with you, he has at least a chance for life, because you look after him.' Inner** tried to reason.

Sakura only shook her head and tried to concentrate on following the two shinobi in front of her. She would think about Fuyu later.  
Her emerald eyes went back to the two Akatsuki in front of her, but again a question found its way into her head.  
Was she really doing the right thing?  
Betraying the people she still loved, even if they had hurt her in a way, she never thought possible.  
She would not only betray her friends in Konoha, but also in Suna, maybe it would have been better for her to go to the Kazekage and ask him for political asylum.  
**'Stop pitying yourself. Also if you would have asked for politican asylum and he "would have" agreed. And that's a big IF, it wouldn't have been possible, because Tsunade would have demanded your extradition and Gaara couldn't say no to her and you know that.' Inner **said annoyed by Sakuras self-pity.  
'You are right, but I still think it's just a dream where I can wake up any time now and be back in Konoha, with all my friends and Tsunade-sensei.'

"OI, Haruno are you coming?" an annoyed Deidara shouted.  
Only then did she realize that she had slowed down in her pace and that the two Akatsuki members were already far ahead.  
"Hai." Sakura said and sped up, to follow them.

One of her violet strands fell in her face and with a swift motion she trapped it behind her ear.  
Than a thought stroke her like a lightning.  
How could these Akatsuki know that she was Sakura Haruno, ok she kinda sold out herself when she admitted that she was indeed Sakura Haruno, but Deidara had already known that she was herself, even before she had said her name.  
That shouldn't be possible, not even Tsunade would know that it was Sakura, even when she would stand right in front of her.  
Curiosity took Sakura over and she pushed herself, harder this time, from a branch and traveled now beside the two nuke-nins.  
Kakuzu shot her a quick glance, but focused quickly again on their path in front of them.  
Deidara didn't even recognize Sakuras present and just settled on looking straight.  
"… Deidara-san?" Sakura asked hesitantly.  
The blond man glanced over at her and gave her a slight nod, to show her he was listening, at least that's what Sakura thought.  
"How did you know that I was Sakura Haruno? I mean in the beginning, I neither had my true appearance nor my true name." she was really curious as to how he recognized her.

He now looked at her directly.  
"It shouldn't concern you, I knew that you were you. That's everything you should care about and if I had been wrong." He shrugged his shoulders. "well then we would have killed you."  
He looked back straight ahead and their conversation was ended.

-Konoha-

Naruto was sitting at his favorite place in Konoha, eating Ramen with Hinata, Sasuke and Karin.

It was two weeks ago, that Sakura left and no team, of the Anbu which were sent after her, has found her yet.  
Naruto kind of missed her, but hell would break loose before he would ever permit himself to say it out loud.  
She was a traitor and what he had heard from Karin she was also a spy from Akatsuki.  
He really should hate her, but why is it then that he always looked around to see if Sakura would come back and show him this wonderful smile of hers.  
He shook his head, trying to get Sakura out of his head.

"… and then I'm like: OI bitch, don't fuck with me. And she's like…" Karin was again nagging about someone, but Naruto paid no attention.  
He stood up and walked away without another word.  
Sasuke looked after him slight concern showing in his eyes.  
Trying to sort his thoughts, Naruto went around Konoha, but the only thing that came out was an even more confused Naruto.

After some time he found himself going into the direction of Sakuras old flat.  
He went to her door and took out the spare key, she always hid for emergencies, from under the doormat and went in.

Everything was on the floor, all her belonging smashed and thrown around.  
He assumed that the Anbu went through her stuff to see if she had hid something important.

Naruto stepped into Sakura's old apartment and his foot landed on glass, which crunched under his shoes. He bent down to see what it was and found him, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura staring at him.  
It was a photo of old team 7.

His hand reached out and he took it carefully in his hands and noticed how happy they all looked.  
Even Sasuke was in his kind of way smiling.

Naruto remembered Sasukes exact words when they took the fotos.

'hn.'

"Hn."

Naruto turned around when he heard Sasuke saying this exact same word as so long ago.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked an eyebrow raised.

"It shouldn't matter to you, should it?" Naruto murmured.  
Laying the picture on a shelf and went outside.

Not noticing a note, from Sakura on the back of the photo.

'_**My friends, my life, my all.'**_

**

* * *

****Kakuzu: Missi-san?**

Me: Yes. *mistrustful look*

**Kakuzu: *embarrassed* ****You mentioned that you like money… is that right?**

Me: *narrows eyes* yes, what's with it?

**Kakuzu: ähm.. you want to see my money collection?**

Me: … o.O you .. have a money…. Collection?

**Kakuzu: Ähm… yes?**

Me: cool I want to see it ^^

**Kuzu: Missi-san doesn't own Naruto, and she is going to see my money collection and not yours.  
*:P***

**Sooo that's it, but I'm already at the next chapter soo don't worry, there will be a next chapter soon ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Rewritten… Well I'm back again ^-^**

**Now that summer break is over and I'm again back in school… wupdidooo...-.-,  
because I have SOO MUCH more time now… -.- *I'm being fucking SARCASTIC***

**I just noticed that I haven't updated since *glances over* "- Updated: 08-15-10 -"  
Hehehe… sry? But over summer break I found HARRY POTTER FANFICTION :3  
so yeah, I'm much more into Harry Potter right now than into Naruto .  
But I'm sure as hell are not going to watch Harry Potter in TWO FUCKING Parts…-.-  
I'm waiting 'till both parts are official and then I'm gonna watch both at the same time. *nods***

**Soooo back to Narutoooo (I DO NOT own him or anyone)**

* * *

-Chapter 8-

Deidara and Kakuzu led Sakura over the boarder of fire country and deep into the country of rivers, they had already been traveling for 4 hours and Sakura slowly began getting tired.  
She had been tired since she had healed both men and while both Akatsuki had their whole chakra refilled, Sakura was slowly, but steadily running out of chakra.  
She had released her appearance-changing Jutsu a while ago, because it ate away her Chakra like nothing else and it was quite a shock for Fuyu when he woke up and found her first long violet hair, pink, but after a while of explaining he settled down again and was fast asleep.

Fuyu was still sleeping on Sakuras back and with every step she took she became more aware of his weight wearing her down.  
**'Uhg, I-… can't-… go any further, want-… to sleep.' Inner yawned and could barley even keep her eyes open.  
**'Come on, we have been traveling for a while now, I don't think it will be any longer until we get to where they are leading us, where ever that is. Just keep going a little longer.' Came Sakuras silent reply.  
The next branch in front of her, which she had focused, was slightly slippery, which Sakura didn't notice until her foot made contact with it and she slipped.  
She tightened her grip around the small boy on her back and caught herself mid air on a second branch a little beneath the other, she didn't waste time and pushed herself off the limb and was again following behind the two members of Akatsuki.  
That was the moment she decided to ask the two in front of her for a small rest.  
She just couldn't risk Fuyu to get hurt, just because she was too stubborn to ask for a stop.

Sakura again pushed herself from, yet another limb of a tree, but this time with a little more Chakra and she darted forward, beside the Stitched missing-nin.  
A little surprised about her forwardness, he glanced at her in the corner of his eye.  
The pinkette met his gaze and held it.  
"I need a break." were the only words which escaped her mouth.  
It was no question, just a statement.  
She saw Kakuzu slightly bowing his head and interpreted it as an acknowledgement, but was highly surprised when he spoke to her.  
"We will stop in a little town near our destination and rent a room there."  
Sakura nodded briefly to show her understanding and then let herself fall back in her old running rhythm.

After what seemed an eternity to Sakura, they came to a small town, but there was something strange about it.  
Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that there was definitely something wrong.  
Her eyes swept over her surroundings and her ears twitched by every little noise. She was like a cat before the jump, totally tense.  
"Which town is this?" she asked Kakuzu, who walked in front of her.  
He glanced back at her in the corner of his eye, but said nothing.  
"We are almost there, come on I want to be there before sun goes down."  
Sakura looked up at the sky and really, sun was already setting.  
The two of them walked silently into the city, still there was something about this city that Sakura didn't like.

And then suddenly it hit her like a lightning.  
It was quite in this village, too quite, Sakura couldn't hear one child screaming, one dog barking or anything at all that is.  
"Where are all the people?" she asked her eyes narrowing.  
"They like to stay in their houses when we decide to pay them a visit." Surprisingly it wasn't the stitched ninjas voice, but the blond who answered her.  
He sat upright on his partners back and looked as tense as Sakura felt.

* * *

-Konoha-

Sasuke was walking down the streets. He tried to avoid Karin, but she would find him anyway.  
That was nothing special, she would even sense his chakra if he was on the other end of the world.  
But to be true, that was the only matter he even considered Karin his teammate and now fiancée, but with Sakura still living he wasn't sure if he really made the right decision.  
When it really was true, that Sakura beat Karin half dead, than there were only two opinions.  
Either Sakura got stronger, what he really doubt or Karin wasn't as strong as he thought she was.

He had to know what happened in the last 5 years and the easiest thing would be to go and look in Sakuras apartment for any clues.  
So he turned around and walked towards her apartment.  
He couldn't understand, why the Hokage still kept the apartment and didn't sell it, but whatever reason it was, he didn't care about it.  
Sasuke was standing in front of his former teammate apartment and hesitated.  
What would he say when someone found him there sneaking around?  
He would just make something up he said to himself and went in.  
Sasuke went straight to Sakuras bedroom and began to look around for anything that could give him a clue of what could have happened while he was away, but much to Sasukes displease the only thing he found were medic books and a few sketches of plants and persons.  
He saw a lot of sketches of Naruto, eating ramen, or Kakashi, reading one of his perverted books, but what surprised him was that he even found two pictures of him, one where he looked like he was 7 and another one which he knew only too well.  
He could remember the scene on the paper.  
It was when he tried to kill Sakura.  
He still didn't know how she could survive this blow, but thought that he might have missed her vital organs.  
He laid the sketches to the side and suddenly he saw an envelope on Sakuras nightstand.  
It wasn't opened.  
He took it and ripped it open.  
While he read the letter he got angrier and angrier.  
He took the letter and took off to the Hokages tower.

Through the open window in the bedroom blew a chilly breeze and blew one of Sakuras sketches out of the window.  
It was the drawing of a young man, piercing through a woman's heart with his sword.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Well this is also a rewritten chapter ;D**

**

* * *

**

_To Konoha._

_From Akatsuki_

_The decision of Konohagakure to ban Sakura Haruno is very advantageous for us.  
And we thank you for the opportunity of such a powerful ally.  
You must be very ignorant as to think that Sakura Haruno was really guilty in her accusation.  
She was banned innocenty._

Tsunade read the paper once, twice and even three times, but she couldn't believe her eyes.  
Sasuke was standing in front of the Hokages desk and clenched his hands, he was shivering from anger.  
When the Hokage laid the letter back on to the desk and turned her back on him .  
He lost his patient and punched Tsunades desk.  
"Why has she been banned? And I want to know the real reason." He almost shouted.  
Tsunade was puzzled, but suddenly her head shot up and realization showed in her eyes.  
Her eyes were full of emotions.  
Regret.  
Guilt.  
And something more deep, something more intense.  
It almost felt as if her heart has been ripped out of her body.  
She felt betrayal.  
"Tell me!" Sasuke now shouted at her.  
Tsunade shook off her puzzled state and turned around, glaring at the dark haired boy in front of her.  
"Don't talk to me like this. I'm still Hokage and I demand respect." She hissed.  
Sasuke's eyes were full of hate, but he bowed his head and his bangs fell over his eyes, hiding his emotions.  
"Sasuke. Go back to your fiancée and do, what was the only reason we let you stay here. I mustn't tell you something you shouldn't care about and now leave. I have to think."  
Sasuke shot Tsunade a last angry glance and turned around.  
When the Hokage wasn't going to tell him, he would find someone who would.  
An evil smirk appeared on his face and his eyes sparkled evilly.  
And he knew a person who would.

Tsunade looked after Sasuke.  
She hated him, it was something she couldn't help herself with.  
He had hurt Sakura.  
He had almost killed her.  
He was the reason why she left to go for Kirigakure.  
4 years of bloodiness, inhumanity and cruelty.  
Kiri was known for their inhumanity, a beating a day was quite normal there.  
"It makes you stronger" they say.  
Sakura was 13 when she went to Kiri.  
Tsunade tried to make her stay, but Sakura was and still is stubborn.  
She was sure that the alliance between Konoha and Kiri would be stronger when a medic was there to help them and she was proofen correct.  
The fights between the two nations were stopped and Kirigakure was thankful for Sakura.  
Tsunade couldn't even image how painful Sakura's time there must have been.  
All alone in a city without friends and people you could talk to, only work, but maybe it was this fact that Sakura loved about her mission.  
Tsunade didn't know for sure, but she knew that something out of ordinary has happened in Kiri, because when Sakura returned and Tsunade saw her daughter like figure the first time in 4 years she thought Sakura was sick.  
Her skin was pale and her body, although she was perfectly proportionate, was skinny.  
'Why has she been banned? And I want to know the real reason.' She could hear Sasukes voice echo in her head.  
Yeah, why did she do it?  
Maybe because Karin has gained her trust and was slowly replacing Sakura?  
_'No'_ Tsunade thought.  
It were the elders of Konohagakure which said that Sakura might be a spy for Kiri and that Kiri wasn't trustworthy.  
Sakura joined Kiris forces, that no one should trust her anymore and that they should get rid of Sakura as fast as they could.  
Konohas elders have always liked Karin more, which motive they had was unknown to her, but whatever it was, they wanted to get rid of Sakura, so that Karin could replace her.  
Tsunade turned back to the big window and looked over Konoha.  
The sun was slowly going down and the night was coming.  
She could see the shadows crawl over the houses and into the allys.  
The blond haired Hokage didn't notice how fast time went by and thought that now, was most likely the perfect time for a tea, with lots and lots of sake in it.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath when she set foot in the shabby little hotel.  
In here everything seemed to be normal.  
She could hear people talking in the hotel's restaurant to her left.  
The stitched ninja went over to the receptionist and got 2 keys without saying a word, the receptionist got in return a pouch, with obviously a lot of money in it.  
When the stitched ninja came back he gave Sakura one key and lead her up to their rooms, which were up the stairs. The rooms were beside each other and Kakuzu told them that he would order them something to eat and that Sakura should attend to Deidaras wounds.  
By these words the bomber shouted that he could take care of himself and that he didn't need a pink haired Konoha kunoichi to do so.  
The other missing- nin only shook his head and mumbled something about "such a stubborn kid, even Hidan knows when to ask for help", before he walked into one of the two rooms and dropped his teammate on the bed and walked out of the room again. He waved Sakura into the room and waited until she was inside.  
With a last glance he closed the door and Sakura could hear him go back downstairs.

She helped the now awake Fuyu from her back and went to the bed where the blond missing-nin was lying and moaning about his still sore ribs.  
The pink haired young woman removed her ninja gloves and laid her hands just above his ribs.  
The man squirmed under her hands and tried to get away from her, but every movement hurt him, so he just decided to let her heal him and that he could still kill her when she tried to pull something.  
Fuyu was running up and down because his feet fell asleep and he tried to wake them up.  
"What is going to happen?" Fuyus tiny voice filled the room.  
Sakura looked up from her patient.  
"I don't know." She said and hated that she couldn't provide him a secured future.

'**You know what you can do, don't you?' **her Inner interjected.  
'I can't do this. He would never find his way to Konoha.'  
**'He doesn't have to find Konoha…'  
**'When Konoha finds him. Inner you are a genius, but where do I send him so that Konoha does find him?'

'**Well, I have an idea, but you won't like it.'**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

-Konoha-

Sasuke stormed out of the Hokages building and right into the direction where he could feel Karins chakra.  
She was in the Uchiha mansion and if he located her chakra correct she was right now going through his things.  
Oh, how he hated it when she did that.  
It's not like she would find anything other than his clothes.  
He was smarter then letting the things that he cared about lay around and let her find them, something he learned in the time he was constantly watched by Orochimaru.  
Sasuke rushed into his old home and into his room, where he pinned Karin to the floor.  
"And what do you think you are doing?" Sasuke hissed.  
"S-sasuke-kun. I was looking, foooooorr…" he could almost saw her brain working on a lie. "my toothbrush."  
"And your toothbrush would be in my wardrobe, why?"  
"Ähm…" her face turned red from being caught lying.  
"It's not that I care, but I came here on one purpose and that is that I want information's." Sasuke said, leaning down to her neck letting his breath fan over her neck.  
He knew exactly which buttons he would have to press to get the answers he wanted.  
"O-oh, is that so S-sasuke-kun?" Karin stumbled over her own words.  
"Yes." He pressed his body against hers, but he didn't feel any emotiones, but disgust.  
"S-so, which information's do you need?"  
"I wanted to know why Sakura was really banned and don't come with this bullshit that she beated you half dead." Sasuke said while nibbling on Karins neck.  
Her breath hitched. "W-what d-do you mean? She got banned because she almost killed me." Karin said angrily.  
Sasuke could feel Karins hands dig into his shirt clenching into fists.  
He let his hands wander over her skin and under her shirt.  
Karin moaned and pulled Sasukes face down to hers.  
She crashed her lips against his and kissed him roughly.  
"Karin, tell me."  
"No. I don't want to. We are all happier without her." She said, making Sasuke angry.  
"You are right. You are so much more intelligent than her, but how did you convince the elders to get rid of her?" he said, hating himself for every word he spoke.  
Karin was pleased with Sasukes words.  
"I was only a small part of this all. They always wanted to get rid of her, because she has something strange about her. That was what the elders told me. I don't know more." She bent up and wanted to kiss him again, but he just pushed her off of him and kicked her out of his room.  
He sat down on his bed and thought of the information's he just got.

_ 'Sakura, Sakura, you really grew up into an interesting young woman.' He thought and held back a snicker, which built up in his throat._

* * *

Sakura was sitting, deep in thought, in a room with only one bed, on which Fuyu was sitting.

The young boy was also deep in his thoughts and stared blankly into space. He was too awake to even think of sleeping, for that he had slept quite a long time on Sakuras back.

While Fuyu thought about what had happened that day, Sakura was working on a plan how to get Fuyu to Konoha, without Akatsuki following him and having a chance on surviveing.

It was quarter past ten when she and Inner finally finished every detail of their plan and it was time to let Fuyu into her plan.

She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and which was one of the few décors in the small room, Kakuzu allocated them. It was next door to their room and she was sure that they had locked the room with a jutus.

Sakura walked over to Fuyu and sat down beside him.  
Fuyu jumped a little, put then looked up and gave Sakura a heartwarming smile.

"I have to talk to you." She said, smiling back at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I can't let you be surrounded from danger all the time and when you come with me you sure as hell will be always in danger." Sakura cursed. Now Fuyu was looking up at her with tears in his eyes trying to look like composed, but Sakura could clearly see that he was breaking inside.

She cursed herself for being so blunt and leaned over to take him into her arms. At first he tried to shove her away, but she didn't let loose and after a while he stopped struggling and hugged her tightly. "Don't leave me." He cried in her shoulder and Sakura had to hold on herself to not just let him go with her.

"Fuyu," she said gently. "I'm not going to leave you forever. I'm just sending you to friends who can care for you without you being in danger." Sakura laid a finger under his chin and lifted his head so he looked her straight into the eyes. "Remember, I'm not going to put you through the things your father did to you. I will always be there and I will always protect you. Also if sometimes I'm not there, I promise to you that there will always be someone who will take care of you."

She gently kissed his forehead and then stood up, with Fuyu following her.

He wiped with his shirt sleeve over his eyes and looked up at Sakura. The smile that his face showed was not a happy one, but it wasn't a angry one either. She sighed and turned around to take out paper and a pencil, wrote a few words on it and then performed a jutsu.

When she gave it to Fuyu it was as if no one has ever written on it. "Fuyu, you must listen closely now. I will bring you to a place where a lot of books are. There are a whole load of books ok? When you go to the T section, you will see it immediately when you turn to your right, you have to find a file called "Closed"." Sakura instructed the little boy, who nodded. "When you take out the file a door will open to your left ok? So when you go through this door, you are in a small shop, called Yamanakas flower shop. Most likely you will be kicked out." Sakura mused. "But I guess that can't be helped. Then you should ask for Ichirakus ramen shop and when you are there, ask for Sai. You will easily recognize him. Hi has pale white skin, most of the time a blank face and a Bare midriff top (AN: does this word even exist? D:). Give him the paper I gave you and tell him "Saks" sends you." Sakura thought again through her plan. Something just didn't seem right and then it hit her.

"But you have to pay attention. Try to meet Sai alone, when a hyperactive blond boy, or a boy with black spiked hair is with him, don't say that I have sent you. Do you get that?"

Again the boy nodded, this time with proud in his eyes that Sakura thought him old enough for this mission. Sakura would have gone with him, if she could, but she just had to trust into this little boy. She hugged him one last time and kissed his forehead before she let go of him and made a jutsu and the moment her hand hit the boy, he puffed into dust and she could only pray that Sai would take care of him like Sai had taken care of her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated since….. a long time apparently Dx  
It's just like the last few months flew by really fast and I wasn't really motivated…**

**As some may have noticed I deleted a lot of chapters… yeah that's because I didn't like how the story turned out.  
So yeah, I recommend that you begin reading from chapter 8 or 7 (too lazy to look D:) and I think than you should be in the story again ;D**

**I also wanted to thank you for your nice reviews and everything ^^**

**PS: I hope that from now on I can update faster and more ^^**

**See yaaa *waves, bows and goes off stage***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Konoha-

"Believe it!"

Sai was on the verge of slapping Naruto across his face, if the annoying blond said 'Belive it' one more time he would lose his temper. He closed his eyes a little longer than necessary for blinking and took a small breath, trying to calm down. Naruto, Sasuke and he were sitting at Ichirakus, because the annoying brat just didn't want anything else to eat but ramen.

While Naruto continued talking, oblivious to the fact that no one listened, Sai let his eyes wander through out the shop and stopped at the entrance where a small boy was waving around with a blank piece of paper trying to catch the attention of the cook, but he was too small for being noticed.

It wasn't as if Sai cared, but he would do anything to escape the chattering blond and the chicken head across from him and so he stood up and walked over to the small boy.

He kneeled down in front of him and smiled one of his "best" smiles. "What are you doing, don't you see that you are annoying everyone?"

The small boy stopped jumping up and down and turned his attention to the pale faced man in front of him. He looked as if he was concentrating and then looked around and when he didn't see anyone watching them he took a step nearer and asked in a low voice.

"Are you Sai?" His eyes shot around as if he was afraid that someone would over hear their conversation.

Sai's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know that."

The small boy seemed as if he wasn't sure if he really should take the risk of explaining, but then he seemed determined and whispered in an even lower voice, so that Sai actually had to strain himself so he could hear what the boy said.

"Saks sends me."

Sai's eyes darted over to the table where Sasuke and Naruto sat, Naruto was still talking like a waterfall, but Sasuke was watching him and the small boy, with narrowed eyes.

The boy in front of him looked up at him hopefully.

-Sound-

"We have news of Sasuke, Master." A grey haired man with glasses said, while bowing in front of a throne out of stone.

"Well, well. What did he say?" A voice said from the throne.

"He said that no one has suspected him, yet and that we have a new victim." The grey haired man said his glasses reflecting the light.

"Then, tell me."

"It's Sakura Haruno."

"Hm… I thought that little girl, was the weak one in Sasukes team."

"That's right, but what no one ever knew was that she had a secret, more powerful than even the sharingan."

"Interesting, kukukuuuu, really interesting. What is Sasuke going to do so we can get her?"

"That is the problem. Haruno has been banned from Konoha, and we have hints that she might be a part of Akatsuki now."

"Akatsuki," hissed the man on the throne. "They are always in my way. Hm… Tell Sasuke he should stay in Konohagakure, we still need more information. And what contains Miss Haruno. I will think about a plan. You are dismissed."

The grey haired man bowed again and then went out of the hall.

"Kukukuuu, this is really entertaining me." The man said.  
He leaned forward and light fell over his pale, almost white, features.  
Orochimaru grinned evilly and laughed.  
"Kukuku… surely entertaining."


	12. Chapter 12

ohne Fuyu

The second Fuyu disappeared Deidara crashed in through the door and had Sakura backed up against the wall, a kunai at her neck.

"Give me one reason," his voice was deathly low, "one reason why I shouldn't kill you now, exactly in this second."

Sakura didn't say a word, she just kept on starring back into his eyes completely calm. "Calm down. There is no reason for you to be so upset. I got rid of the kid, isn't that in all of our interests? No annoying child that has to be killed or more likely looked after when I'm not around, because you can believe me, I would have done everything for him to live." She stared hard into his eyes.

Deidara snorted and wanted to slice her throat open, just in this moment Kakuzu who was leaning in the door case piped up: "Deidara. Let her go. You were the one who wanted her as a medic, so let's bring her to Leader and if he thinks that she should be punished for her doings you can still kill her later." At this point he looked with his strange green and red eyes straight into hers, telling her that he would personally be there when she was killed, to get to see her die, he turned back at Deidara, who hadn't moved a bit. "It's too late now anyway, I want this mission over with to get your ugly face out of my way."

With that he turned around and walked out of the room, to god knows where.

Deidara still stared straight into her, but then snorted and took a step back. He gave her one last glare before he turned around. Sakura watched him carefully, but she must have been too tired already, because she didn't see his hand coming, when he whirled around in a swift motion and knocked her out with a punch to the head.

The next time Sakura woke up she was lying on a hard and cold surface, her head was spinning and she felt something sticky at her temple. She couldn't even lift her hand to touch it, even thought she tried hard to get her arms away from the cold surface, they just stuck to it. Her arms were chained to the ground with chakra strings.

9 shadows towering over her.

One of them stepping forward, but because it was so dark, she couldn't see who it was and if she knew him.

"Welcome, Sakura Haruno, I have been waiting for you."

Hello,

Sorry that it took me so long to find my writing spirit again,

I will complete this story for you so I don't leave you hanging mid story,

in the next few days I want to complete it and upload it,

so have fun!


	13. Chapter 13

-Konoha-

Sai walked back to the table where Sasuke und Naruto still sat and Naruto was still talking as if someone was listening. Sasukes eyes followed Sais every move and darted from him to the small boy who now sat at the counter of the noodles bar and ate a bowl of ramen, with an enthusiasm he only knew from Naruto. After he had heard that this little guy knew something about Sakura, or better said she had sent him, he wanted as scant attention as possible and being conscious that Sasuke was watching his every move, he ordered a bowl of ramen for the boy, slipped him some money and told him to wait for him outside when he had finished eating his ramen.

Even thought Sai wore his normal cold eyes and fake smile of all times, he thought today was the day he couldn't mask that his thoughts were racing through his head like crazy and he felt restless.

He counted the seconds for everything he did, just so it looked normal.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Turn head to the left

7... 8... 9... 10... looking around, 11... looking back at Naruto

He repeated that with different intervals until he noticed that the small boy was gone, but he kept on looking, sitting there until Naruto was finished with his Ramen and was about to order another bowl. Sai stood up, his fake smile growing on his face. "I'm going." Naruto looked up and pouted, "but I don't want to eat ramen alone!"

Sais eyes flashed to Sasuke, "You aren't alone anymore, you still have Sasuke." with that he turned around and exited the small Ramen shop and walked with a steady pace towards the end of the street. He just had to believe that this young boy was clever enough to follow him, and in fact as he turned the corner onto a smaller street, he heard small footsteps behind him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that it was the small boy from before and led him towards a building where he knew that it would be without ostentation. He walked into it and seconds after the small boy walked in behind him.

The boy handed him a paper.

Sai unfolded the hasty written note and read the small words scribbled on it.

"Take care of him for me. -Ugly"

The boy stood before him and said: "Nice to meet you, my name is Fuyu."

-Akatsuki Hideout-

"Was it really necessary to tie me down?" Sakura said looking up. Her head was still against the cold but smooth ground.

The shadow figure walked closer and bent down beside her. "Well, we still have to determine what your role is in this theatre of life and where you stand," his head came into her sight. A pale face framed by fire like orange hair, with piercings gracing his whole face, was starring with his grey, ringed eyes into her green ones. "And on which side."

Sakura locked her mind against the force that wanted to break into her brain. She could hear the blood rush in her ears, and enforced the barrier a little more, but the chakra strings holding her to the ground were also chakra absorbing and she had to use a great amount to keep him out of her head.

After an indefinable amount of time, the attack started to degrease and slowly stopped.

Sakura still had her eyes locked with his.

"We both know what your chances are out there, alone, a rouge ninja. While with us, there is so much more that you can do with us."

The man seemed to wait for an answer. "There is a condition that I have before I join you."

He began to laugh. "There is always a condition, isn't there? But what makes you think you have the right to set a condition? Don't you think that the offer to join us isn't honour enough? You have to change the requirements to please your morals? Anyway, please tell me this request of yours, but somehow I have the feeling that I already know what you want." While his voice was full of humour, his face and eyes were completely without emotions.

"Naruto..." Sakura began.

"Haha, as I have thought, that Jinchuuriki friend of yours..." the man cut her off.

"I want to help capture him," his eyebrow shot up, "but I want him to be the last Jinchuuriki to be caught."

"I will let you be part of the team who captures him, but I will decide when you capture him and until then you have to do everything I order you to. You will be bound to this organisation and I do not accept failures." Sakura nodded and the man stood up, with a short nod, Sakura felt her restrains vanish and she too stood up.

"Tomorrow we will test your abilities, fight strategy and healing techniques. Until then you will be kept under tight security. From now on there is no turning back."

Before Sakura could say something, she was knocked out again, this time by an unknown force and the last thing she saw was the men disappearing into the darkness.

AN/ For me Sai is someone who would do something like that. Counting in his head to look normal, doing things, while he himself would only stare at one point motionless. I guess he knows that it would look creepy for everyone if he would stare at one point only for the whole time.

I myself tend to do this when I feel uncomfortable that's why I let him do this.

Someone asked me:

"One minute she is strong and the next minute she looks so weak like how can she be so tired if her chakra has greatly increased or how come she isn't fighting back?"

The answer to why she didn't fight back is that she went with the Akatsuki members out of her free will. Even when someone's chakra increases it doesn't mean that she has everything at her disposal at any given time, more about her chakra and a few of her abilities will be in the chapters coming!

I'm sorry if some things don't really get along with the Chapters I wrote before, but please note that a lot of those chapters were written 3 years ago, I still try to get back into the story, and my writing style has changed in 3 years, I'm sorry for the inconvenient.


End file.
